


Types of Fun

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his new boyfriend are kissing in the car when Dean figures out that Cas is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types of Fun

Dean giggled as he and his new boyfriend gracelessly fumbled their way into the back seat of Dean’s car. Their lips collided intermittently, between snickers and gasps and hands pulling and twisting and grabbing. Somewhere in the mix, Dean’s hand grabbed at just the right spot and made Cas giggle more pronounced, flinching away from the touch.

Wordlessly, Dean put his focus in teasing and tickling and exploring all over the slightly older boy’s tummy and sides. Cas laughed, kicking his feet as best he could, but was rendered basically helpless in the small confines of the car - even though to be fair this particular car had more back seat space than any Cas had ever been in before. It was a freakin’ boat.

"Dehehehehean- stoppit!" Cas giggled playfully.

Dean glanced up toward the face of the squirming, red faced man beneath him and grinned. He pressed a sweet kiss to Castiel’s lips, then nose, then cheek, jaw, neck….collarbone… Cas shrieked, almost knocking Dean off of him, and Dean’s eyes flew open wide, realizing he’d snuck a hand up near Cas’ armpit without even noticing it.

"Dehehean- please! Let’s just- I need- we can… Please?" Cas panted, staring at his boyfriend pleadingly. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t mind being tickled (especially by Dean of all people) but all he could think about was the taste of Dean’s lips and his eyes and his hands and chest and sweet, sweet ass. And the damn tingly-tickly feeling washing over him was beginning to cloud those other thoughts.

Dean finally let up with a chuckle, “You’re fun to tickle.” He commented.

Cas blushed, “Shut up.” He grabbed Dean by the back of the head and pulled him down to meet his lips.

"Don’t think you’re off the hook." Dean murmured between kisses, "I’m gonna find out every spot you’re ticklish sooner or later."

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Well then I’ll gladly return the favor.”

Dean gulped…but he couldn’t say he wasn’t looking forward to it.


End file.
